


[007: Skyfall] 告訴我一個海的故事

by bl3cto



Category: 007 - Fandom, Skyfall - Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M, 潛水員/海洋生物學家
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 10:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19698796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bl3cto/pseuds/bl3cto
Summary: 建議搭配BGM：Damien Rice - 9 Crimes





	[007: Skyfall] 告訴我一個海的故事

那是三個禮拜前的一個清晨。東方的海平面燃起了一絲由橘到紫的渲染，萬物都還壟罩在漸明的天色之下，形成一塊塊在黑暗的海中突起的礁岩。那時他正在做每日例行的晨跑鍛鍊，保持著二吐一吸的頻率，當他拐了個彎，海洋研究站的邊角輪廓正好被破曉勾勒出來。

那裡有大概五、六個人正忙著把箱型車上的儀器和數據資料卸下來，看上去是個相當年輕的小組，平均不超過三十五，會在這個季節來到這裡的研究團隊多半是追著鯨群來的。  
然後他看見了那個男人，一頭捲髮在海風裡亂得像鳥巢，逆著晨光靠著車門抽菸。隔著好些距離他看不清楚男人匿在鏡片後頭的眼神，但對方身上確實纏繞著某種他曾經在旅人眼裡看過的流浪氛圍。

_上了陸地的我們放眼世界卻無處可藏，我想最後我還是會回到海裡去的。_

  
遠方傳來漁人們的吆喝聲，是歸航的夜釣船。男人呼出最後一口又深又長的煙霧，用隨身煙灰缸熄了煙，轉身搬起一箱資料，消失在朝陽還未抵達的門邊。他幾乎能聽到那聲被海風揉碎的嘆息。

隔天研究團隊透過當地人的介紹邀請他加入研究，聘請他幫忙採集樣本、在海床上安裝監測器、拍攝鯨群活動狀況。  
他聽見他們喊那個男人為「Q」。

  
  
Q是那種有點古怪的科學家，辦公桌擺在房間中央宛若懸浮在海中的小島，挺直腰桿敲著鍵盤的模樣活像在指揮軍艦，吃得很少，喝很多茶，會用指尖在桌面敲出一首交響樂或一曲搖滾流行歌以促進思考，可以一連幾天不睡覺接著在吵雜的小鎮酒館裡毫無預警的睡過去，不笑的時候像隻不親人的貓，笑起來卻又變成了孩子。  
他沒什麼機會和Q說上話，Q總是被人群、數據和鯨魚的歌聲簇擁。這個以Q為首的小組正在追蹤一群曾經因不明原因偏離航道如今正踏上歸途的座頭鯨，六個月來跑了大半個地球。  
但當他潛進海裡，被水與黑暗緊密包裹住之時他會聽到Q。帶著故鄉水氣的口音和無線電雜訊在面罩裡輕輕推擠，這個緊貼著地殼的宇宙中青年的嗓音成了一種近乎私密的耳語。

_鯨群應該就在你的七點鐘方向，你只要轉過身就能看見。_  
今天的浪不太平靜，水裡的能見度如何？  
你聽起來很開心，什麼事情這麼好玩？  
該回家了，Mr. Bond。

然而那個會用低緩笑意敦促自己該回家了的男人只存在於深海，除此之外他們之間幾乎沒有直接接觸。每次帶著滿身冷意與失重的暈眩踏上甲板，他都能看到Q遠離眾人遠遠地靠在另一頭的圍欄上眺望著海面，偶爾抽菸，更多的時候是把身形緊緊裹在風衣裡，好像覺得冷，好像下一秒就會消失在翻捲的浪濤裡。

後來他忍不住開口問了給自己遞來保暖毯的助理，只見女孩子帶笑的眼睛閃過一抹介於憐憫與無奈之間的情感，小小聲、小小聲地回答了他。  
「頭兒就是這樣，每次下水探勘之後他總要靜上好一陣子才肯講話。」

Q的確是一座小島。身邊的人們是海鷗、是鯨群、是洋流，是他所愛的，卻沒有誰真正上得了岸。

只有那麼一次，他無視了Q不斷發出潛水裝備已經接近供氧極限的警告，執意在一艘消失了二十多年、因海床坍方而從沉積物中顯露出來的研究船殘體裡探勘，等浮出水面時已接近昏厥。他被拉上船，溫暖的事物一湧而上，毯子、熱水袋、人群。Q站在後頭但不再看著海，眼角緊繃慘白著一張臉，像是他硬生生從Q身上敲下了一塊殼，某種他不陌生的瘋狂就藏在那層層血肉之下狂烈的燃燒著。沒有人注意到他們的對視。  
擺了擺手要Q過來，他笑著將他在海底找到的東西塞進對方手裡，接著在有人看清楚那是什麼之前Q便險些當場折了他的手腕。

  
當天夜裡他走進研究室，一台冷冷白白的小檯燈獨自亮著，Q縮在角落的單人沙發上，低迴的鯨鳴在陰影裡溫柔地湧動。那雙棕綠色的眼睛對他的出現並不訝異，看著他在門旁靜靜的站了一會兒，默許他靠近自己辦公桌上播放著鯨群影片的螢幕。那是他為Q從海裡帶回來的東西之一。

「那是Benjamin。」他知道Q指的是那隻總是游在最外圍、背鰭帶著猙獰舊傷的座頭鯨，他在海裡看過牠，而他喜歡Q對於ja的發音在無線電裡揉成一聲短促的溫柔。 _那是Benjamin，你看到了嗎？我在赫維海灣遇到牠。_

_你看到了嗎？Mr. Bond。_

移步走向Q，青年帶著貓科動物般的警覺神情但沒有逃開，只是略為不安的收緊了指掌往懷裡拽。沒有問為什麼給牠取了這個名字，也沒有問為什麼鯨群裡只有班傑明有名字，一如彼此間太多沒有問出口的問題，在沉默的間隙裡被輾得粉碎。

「Q。」聞言Q狠狠顫了一下，像是字母變作子彈鑽進心窩，滿臉不可置信地抬頭望著他。  
「別那樣叫我。」猝不及防被他抱個滿懷，出於許多理由Q此刻真正發起抖來。他明白有一部份是恐懼，更多的則是憤怒在皮膚底下灼燒，Q的外殼正在迅速崩落，他幾乎可以透過擁抱摸到裡頭騷動的靈魂。  
「Q。」他又喊了一聲，Q開始講話，語速極快，好似一條崩塌的冰川，英語之外還夾帶著幾種他無法辨識的語言。然後Q伸手緊緊扣住他的肩胛沉進他的擁抱，帶著一種拋下一切的決絕深深吸了一口氣。  
「你是個瘋子，你知道嗎？」鬆開一直緊扣在掌心裡的東西，任由它順著他的背脊弧線一路滾到腳邊，Q的聲音軟下來，把呢喃埋進他的頸窩裡「真是個瘋子。」

他不輕不重的笑起來，分神撇了一眼在被遺棄在地上不過巴掌大的小東西。經過長年海水浸泡樹脂底座早已褪去原有的色彩，玻璃罩的部分欣許是在沉船時受了碰撞，上了岸之後水就從裂縫裡慢慢流光，只剩下中間黏著殘敗白雪的迷你大笨鐘孤伶伶的待著。  
這個再也不下雪的雪花球並不新奇，也不珍貴，作為從海底帶回來的禮物更是荒謬至極。但為了打破迷霧看一眼島上的風景，又有何不可呢？搞不好他就是個不折不扣的瘋子。

  
後來在單人沙發裡他們共享了一個過於親暱且緊密的擁抱，以及幾個落在眼角的吻。Q半瞇著眼但眼神清亮亮的，不像是要睡的樣子，也不再說話。他隱約感覺到某些決定性的時刻就要來臨，於是把Q攬緊了些，這才發現Q的身子很暖手心卻始終冷涼，伸手把體溫壓進那片裹著骨頭的皮膚，他便想起Q鉗著他的手腕的那股狠勁。

  
破曉前Q從他的懷裡起身，繞過辦公桌，打開工作櫃對著黑洞般的開口默默佇立了一會，伸手取出兩隻無線電，抬起頭朝他望過來，一雙眼睛在昏暗中碧綠得驚人。將其中之ㄧ輕輕地立在桌緣後，便旋過身消失在晨光乍現的門邊。他想起Q在海中的嗓音，通體漆黑的無線電上綴著幾個色彩繽紛的按鈕，比所有烙在皮膚上的吻與傷痕更加深刻，那在無形之中變成了一種符號。  
他打開電源。

「嗨。」

_「嗨。」_ 早晨的海風還不算太強，Q的聲音不大但清晰 _「當地人說你是海的兒子。」_  
「他們是這樣告訴你的？」天色已經亮到不需室內照明，他關掉檯燈，輕輕伸展了一下，肌肉拉緊的感覺很好。這樣的感受似曾相似，仿佛在通宵工作後，於清晨向遠在海洋另一端的伴侶分享這個安靜而私密的時刻。

_「他們還告訴我你在兒時目睹父母被鯊魚攻擊身亡。你不害怕嗎？」_  
「進入海裡不過是回家的路。」走出辦公室站在廊道上，從這個位置他能看見沿著海岸線慢行的Q的背影，在金色朝陽下像是在沙漠中獨行的行者。 _我是沒辦法離開海洋的。_  
_「我突然能明白你為什麼在這住了這麼久卻沒什麼朋友，他們都太害怕失去你了，Mr. Bond。你像是下了水就不會再回來的人。」_  
「你又在這裡尋找什麼？嗯？」一股怒意猛然竄升上來打斷慢條斯理的對談節奏，他的確想知道答案，同時後悔也像一串細緻的泡泡浮上心頭，啵的一聲炸開來「不只是鯨群而已，你的眼神永遠都在看著更遠的地方。」  
Q停下腳步，黑色風衣被風吹得翻飛不止。

_「你不會相信我的。」_  
「你向來讓我驚訝。」

接著是一段長達數分鐘的沈默。

_「⋯⋯很小的時候我遇過一次船難。」_ Q的嗓音裡出現冷意，並非起於他的無禮提問，而是生著一種長久不被信任的倒刺 _「暴風雨來得太急，等船長決定要掉頭已經太遲，船沉沒了，我在海上獨自漂流了六天。」_  
_「後來當經過的商船把我救上來，我告訴他們我看見了人魚。」_

「你一定是在說笑。」  
_「他們說我是因為脫水引發幻覺，把駝著我的兩隻海豚看成人魚了。」_ 飛快接續下去，Q繼續向前邁步 _「但不是的，我看見牠的臉了，和與人類相似但帶蹼的手。你知道嗎？海豚是牠喚來的。它所發出的聲音，你聽過一次就不會忘記。」_  
_我是沒辦法離開海洋的，你明白嗎？_ 眼裡有著一座蓊郁森林卻有著用海水澆灌而成的心的青年，僅僅帶著一個行李箱就離開了他們共同生活的居所，留下所有的氣味和記憶棲息在每一片陰影、每一個肌膚相觸的角落。

「找到牠們之後你想做什麼？研究牠們？」他清清喉嚨，驅逐壓抑多年、幾乎要問出口的問題「咳、你應該明白一旦世人發現牠們確實存在後會有什麼下場。」  
這是你離開我的原因嗎？  
_「不，不是為了研究，我說不太清楚。我只是想再見牠們一面。」_ Q耙梳著亂髮又面向海停了下來，語調輕得像是要被掐滅的燭火，太輕了 _「這樣迫切尋覓海裡是否確切存在著基因與我們如此相近卻又截然不同的物種，或許是這個世界讓我感到太過寂寞。」_  
_上了陸地的我們放眼世界卻無處可藏，我想最後我還是會回到海裡去的。  
等我死後，就把我的骨灰撒進海裡吧。_

「嘿、為什麼他們總喊你Q？」喉頭湧上一股苦澀，他脫口而出。  
_「因為我總是問了太多問題。」_ Q的笑聲在海風裡碎了開來，帶上幾分年少時的風采。  
_「追蹤器在海底六千呎仍能作用嗎？它的極限在哪裡？你知道座頭鯨一生可以改變幾次鳴叫聲嗎？你喜歡英國的雨水嗎？過了這麼多年你想念過我嗎？你相信我們只是人魚上了陸地的分支物種嗎？」_

 _「鯨群就要離開了你會跟我走嗎？」_  
Q的側影淹沒在光線與浪潮翻卷中，他幾乎能聽見他身體裡的嗡鳴響得震耳欲聾。

「我會在這裡等你。」

_「你不能當我是鯨群，我不會永遠都回到這裡。」_  
「但你知道能在哪裡找到我。」儘管距離太遠而顯得模糊，Bond眯起眼睛，試著在聚焦在Q的臉上，他幾乎想起以往對方在冷戰中沈默繃起的嘴角，線條尚未凌厲，柔軟而不善偽裝。  
而如今站在一片白金色的沙浪中的人，明明時常曝晒在赤辣陽光下，膚色卻仍舊像是在故鄉雨霧中纏綿的年歲那樣蒼白。一如他回到這個雙親喪命的海灣，每個人都有必須獨自面對的命運，他直到今天才明白，或許Q早在許多年前就已經成了海上的亡魂而不自知，徒留一具寂寞的空殻在這世上跌跌撞撞，用一生的時間去追尋塞壬之歌的秘密。

沉吟半餉，Q將無線電攢進口袋，高高地向他舉起左手揮了揮，而後沿著海岸線繼續前行。

他們說了再見。

  
fin

2013.12.8起筆，2016.03.06完結


End file.
